Hold onto your faith (Avatar: the last airbender, retold)
by pissing-in-a-river
Summary: REWRITTEN! They say star-crossed paths tend to lead nowhere. Then to nowhere she belonged. He, however, belonged to somewhere. Or used to. To go back home he must find the Avatar, but how can he find someone else when he himself was completely lost? and Her? was she still alive? everyone seemed to leave him. His mother did. She did too. Zuko/OC full summary inside


A/N: So...a while back now I revisited my first and only fanfiction work. Let's say I wasn't quite pleased with how my hands worked the story out of my brain. No, no need to be modest, it was shitty. Well, it was somewhat of a first draft that I got eager enough to make the mistake of sharing it. Oops! my bad. I have to work on that. Although I only received positive feedback I could not deal with how cringe-worthy that piece of work was. That being said, I decided to rewrite it. Yay!...or nay? I don't know, you tell me. Then here it is, a story I've been creating, daydreaming, perfecting for years now, that I've finally written down. Or more like, rewritten down. Enjoy!

ps.: The canon events of this chapter take place in episode 3 of the book one

Hold onto your faith (Avatar: the last airbender, retold)

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my OC, Shila.

Summary: They say star-crossed paths tend to lead nowhere. Then to nowhere, she belonged. He, however, belongs to somewhere. Or used to. To go back home he must find the Avatar. But how he can find someone else when he himself was utterly lost? and _her?_ was she still alive? everyone seemed to leave him. His mother did, _she_ did too. And what happens when her _nowhere_ meant fighting beside the world's last and only hope? What if _his_ path wasn't much different than that? Can she keep her promise to Ursa? Can she guide him to his true destiny? A much more mature take on _the last Airbender_ following canon with a few changes to fit the story.

* * *

Chapter 1: She and him.

She never really wanted to be dragged into this. A world war. Although she never did have much saying when it came to fate anyway. But what's so surprising? wasn't her destiny utterly entwined with this war's heartstrings? and with _his?_

Did his heart still beat to what was right, like when they were younger? or did he now march to the drums of his ruthless _nation_? was he now a brainwashed, merciless soldier, burning villages down just for self-satisfaction? did he arrest good men, take young women's innocence, did he kill entire families?

Because that was what it all was about. A whole nation, with fire in their eyes, as well as their _hands_ being dictated by the current man in the throne, who's inherited the ignorance and _hunger_ for power of the one before him. And carried on and on it will be as long as it may til they've conquered the other nations entirely. 'It's in the blood', she thought. It was bound to be. Before she left the fire nation, she knew what the prince was ordered to do (' _Prince_ ' as she now referred to him in order to not cross the line she set between them). He was to capture the world's only hope of peace. To restore his _honor_

' _Honor'_ she snorted. How could he restore his honor when he didn't even find it? _built_ it? he certainly didn't know what honor _meant_. Couldn't he see that his whole environment was twisted, cruel, inhuman to say the least? How could someone grow up being spoonfed that bullshit of being superior to the _whole world_ , destroying, tainting entire cultures red with their people's blood in name of a greater _good?_ 'the most powerful element, the purest blood'? 'Oh shut up', muttered her.

Surely that kind boy she knew wouldn't turn out like that. But he was still blind, nonetheless. He had to _know_. She didn't know if he'd forgive her for leaving him, and most certainly didn't know if he'd forgive her for letting him find his true path through suffering. He wouldn't change his heart, his view of the world if he didn't _see._ He _had_ to see. And it hurt her too much. She may have turned cold, _cold blood_ might run through her veins, and she may have had to shut her emotions, her expressions so closed within her (so early in life, to survive) but it _did_ ache. To watch from afar, his hardening, hopelessly searching for a sense of _belonging_.

She didn't know anything about belonging. 'But he'll know', she reasoned, 'if the plan goes on accordingly'. He'll know and will almost laugh at the irony of it all. Almost. He'll be too overjoyed to feel anything other than feeling like he _fits_ in this _._ And he does. Very much so.

* * *

 _Present day_

She left him. She left him when it all happened. When he needed her the most. Just like his mom, disappeared through the night, leaving no trail.

They were so young then. Shila was her name. The queen in the kingdom of his nightmares, the girl that used to be borderline...unusual. Quiet, eerie looking (and not to say the hair. _that hair)_ but always with an intense _stare._ When not staring, however, he'd find an odd look in her eyes. Odd wasn't quite the word. More like...miserably sad. Deeply in thoughts that were certainly unpleasant in the least, given her circumstances back then.

Young Zuko never had the chance to marvel at how important her existence in his life was to be when the girl came to live with him and his family at the age of six.

An older, but surely not more mature Zuko (although he'd been through a lot), taller, with broader shoulders and ten times ' _moodier'_ just wished she would go away from his head for _good_. The memories would definitely be the death of him. 'Was she still even _alive?_ ', he wondered.

He would get to know that sooner than he thought, though.

But first, a word on Shila's background. And most importantly, how she and Zuko came to be, as it is.

And then to _not_ be:

* * *

 _Eleven years ago, Northern Watertribe_

To this day, the fire nation hasn't exactly _succeeded_ in invading the northern water tribe. But there have been occurrences, that came quite close to it.

It was close to midnight and though it was always cold in the north pole, that night was even chillier. Pakku was the first to notice. Soot. Mixed with snow. He was the waterbending master of the tribe, therefore very used to that sight. It meant battles, it meant war, but most importantly, it meant _fear_.

Fear for the women, the elder, the _children_. Yes, he had a concern of his own. A child. Not his, he was old, and his wife had long died. No, but was his nonetheless. It was his grandchild, daughter of his second child, Yakone, named after the beautiful skylights that graced the north pole skies. She died giving birth. The father of the kid died in one of the previous fire nation attacks, leaving the girl in Pakku's charge.

Then he _did_ have a reason to worry even further. As the tribe's most skilled waterbender, he was expected to be in the front battle, fighting off the firebenders. He _could_ leave the girl with Yugoda, the healing master of course, but what if firebenders broke into Yugoda's home?

He didn't have time for this, he had to protect the tribe. He was not a man that dealt well with emotions. His daughter's death was nearly six years from then, and he still didn't know how to express freely his feelings and rather chose to bottle them up inside him 'for the time being'. The 'time being' being six years long now.

So he decided to take his grandchild to Yugoda's after all, and even if he was a collected man, the look on the child's eyes didn't fail to leave him with a rather constricted throat, and a knot in his stomach. The thought of what those soldiers did in these attacks was the reason for him to decide to go. But it could very well be the reason for him to stay.

* * *

An intent pair of large blue eyes absorbed everything they could from the situation its owner was found in. Ears tuned in to all noise from the outside of the old woman's home, but not a single sign of fear on the girl's face. ' _Strange girl_ ', thought Yugoda. But it couldn't be any different, being the daughter of an odd couple, to say the least.

No wonder Pakku wasn't all that thrilled over the girl. _She_ has only brought trouble to the northern tribe. Unlike princess Yue, darling girl, who was born on the same fateful night. The night of a miracle as well as of a curse upon the tribe. Both girls graced with life by the moon nevertheless. But the attacks started just after they were born, one of them taking this girl's father's life.

But she was one of their own and a waterbender at that! It baffled every one of the tribe when she showed off her skills. Everyone except Pakku, that is. But she was splendid, no young boy stood a chance with her, surely a prodigy.

Yugoda's thoughts were interrupted by the noise coming from the front her home, outside. Voices, male voices, shouting. The distinct sound of flames. And then the screaming. In agony, shrieking. And the _smell_. She could smell burnt _flesh._

She began to usher Shila further in the house, when they barged in, shouting orders to search through her home. The man ahead of the other soldiers readied himself in a fight stance in front of Yugoda, and spoke in a low voice, but in a deadly tone.

—You will tell me where you're hiding waterbenders old hag, or I'll melt your little igloo down as well as your flesh.''

She was shaken, and scared and couldn't seem to find her voice and utter the words at the moment.

—Answer me, woman!'' shouted the soldier, with two fire daggers one in each hand.

—The-there are no w-waterbenders in my house, sir, just-just me and-'' she glanced behind her quickly ''and my daughter'' she finished

—A little girl, eh? where is the sweetheart? you wouldn't want any harm done to your child, would you? would you mind me chatting a bit with her?''

And there it was. That intense stare, looking up to the fire bender, bravely. But her fierce look was not as striking to the eye as her long, snowy _white_ hair.

Approaching Shila, he spoke

—What a curious little thing there...I'm sure captain Zhao would be delighted to welcome-

—No!

Yugoda couldn't do much (women in the northern water tribe did not fight) though she did manage to surround her fists with a small amount of ice, and lunged forward to punch her opponent.

But the effort was fruitless, the soldier easily grabbed her arm and twisted behind her back. Shila looked alarmed but stared defiantly at the man that now held Yugoda hostage. She surely wasn't frightened in the slightest, but ready to strike. Six years old, and the look on the girl's face plus her startlingly unusual white hair, made her somewhat of a sight to behold, and more threatening than it should have been. 'A little girl, for heaven's sake' thought the firebenders.

The man who had Yugoda, however, didn't even consider her fighting him back. How dead wrong he was.

—Come closer girly, I'll take you to the fire nation, huh? sounds exciting? the most powerf- ah- aagh! what the?-

Shila bent a large amount of water and sent it in a forceful blow, bullet-like towards her target. It hit him squarely in the chest, forcefully sending the man to the ground, making him release his hold on Yugoda. But one of the other four men there caught her immediately, holding her with her face to the ice wall of her own home. While the attacked man struggled to get up now with his feet frozen to the ground (the strange girl's doing as well) the other three men stood motionless, staring in awe at the sight that was certainly one they would remember for all their lives.

Pale hair, even paler skin, fierce blue stare and now holding a razor sharp ice spear, bigger than her body. A savage expression marring her face.

''Is she a spirit?'' ''what the hell is wrong with her hair?'' ''how old is she?'' murmured the men one to another.

— Useless idiots! take her down! ordered their now assumed leader, and sense dawned on them as they approached the girl abruptly, each with a fire whip in hand.

They took her down with more difficulty than expected and managed to tie her hands behind her back, one man placing her on one shoulder.

— Leave the old woman. No use in taking her

They dumped Yugoda forcefully, leaving her crying and screaming for the girl, her moans reverberating through all the already noisy place. But no other scream matched little Shila's agonizing, desperate shriek. She screeched her throat sore, voiceless. In vain, though. No one was to come for her.

* * *

The firebenders left, (save for some empty, frozen still ships the waterbenders were able to freeze) and took with them several waterbenders and warriors, as war prisoners. Pakku hurried back into the tribe, tired, saddened, defeated. He did take down a good number of firebenders, did protect the tribe with all his might. 'But they still captured an even greater amount of our best soldiers' he muttered silently and bitterly.

Advancing toward Yugoda's home, he could only comfort himself with one thought: 'At least I kept Shila safe'

When he was almost there, however, he heard _noise._ Screaming. But almost like _moaning._ Moans of _grief_. Something tugged at his chest. She _was_ okay, wasn't she? he quickened his pace, and when he entered the house, he saw only Yugoda, on the floor, crying her eyes out.

He instantly knew. He _knew._

He hunched over, resting his hands on his knees. This wasn't happening to him. His chest couldn't take it. He wouldn't survive this. _He swore he wouldn't survive this again._

— They took her, Pakku. They took your girl. Spoke Yugoda, with a surprisingly quiet voice, considering her earlier screaming.

They did.

There were times in life when a man was supposed to bottle up any sign of weakness, for the sake of clear thinking. That time would have to come later, the tears weren't polite enough to cease.

They took her. His _odd little thing_.

* * *

'A fire nation ship was so _big_ ', she thought. But Shila had little time to dwell on its size before she was confined to a cell as small as the said vessel was big.

There were many of them. Waterbenders. People she knew, People she's seen at least twice in life. All squeezed together in the damp, dirty cells. Caged like a circus animal after the show. Pakku had told her all about circuses. He's been to one once, he told her. In his youth, when he traveled to the earth kingdom (even with the war at its apex). Although he clearly was trying to impress her, she didn't appreciate that particular attempt at small talk. She hadn't liked the idea of circuses. 'Animals weren't supposed to serve for our amusement', she thought. ''Caged animals believed freedom to be a disease'' or so she had heard once. And these were _people._

She didn't have friends back in the tribe. No, that was a lie, she had one. Yue.

Yue meant _home._ She's known her for as long as she could remember being alive. 'Oh, you're only six years old!' Pakku would say. But nevertheless, it felt like a lifetime. Looking at Yue made her feel less alone. It might have something to do with her hair, being exactly the same as her own.

Wherever she might be going now, she would miss Yue. Not Pakku, Pakku was moody. And he snored a lot when he slept. She wouldn't miss that.

Would Pakku come for her, though? 'Why would he?' she muttered quietly. She was a nuisance as far as she could tell. And stubborn. He wouldn't miss her either. She wished he would come, anyway. The crying, the shouting, people fainting and starving felt _wrong._ Why would these people in armors do this to other people?

The first time Shila was to face this kind of inhumanity would begin to set her mind strongly on what she didn't find pleasant at all. The _war_ didn't feel pleasant at all. She wished she could block it out just like she did block the sunlight with her fur blanket early in the morning.

But it was dark here. She wouldn't need her fur blanket at all.

* * *

 _Present day_

He couldn't believe how close he got to _home._ That boy was his ticket back home, 'the Avatar' Zuko thought angrily. He was supposed to be ready to face him. Yet the failure felt twice as embarrassing. If he had failed against an old, great master of all elements, in an astounding, epic battle, even if he'd failed miserably, he wouldn't be this frustrated.

The bastard was a freaking _boy_. A _kid._ Worse, a goofy, shifty as air one at that. And he ruined his ship!

What if he never had his hands on him again? He didn't want to go that route of thinking. He _had_ to capture him. The fact alone that he existed was enough hope to set his heart ablaze with _hunger,_ and enough to overwhelm him a little. He had a right, didn't he? This life he lived wasn't the life he wanted, the one he left in the fire nation. The one he lost at the feet of his father, humiliated.

But alongside the hope, the Avatar brought anxiety. The whole world would soon know he was back. He'd have competition. He was growing paranoid as he walked past soldiers climbing or descending the planks of their respective vessels, anchored in the harbor.

—Uncle, I want the repairs made as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.

Zuko's uncle, Iroh, didn't look fazed at all. If anything, he looked peaceful, but that was usual. He is a rather important piece of this Zuko/Shila puzzle. But more on that later.

—You mean the avatar— He stated

—Don't mention his name on these docks! Once word gets out that he's alive, every firebender will be out looking for him, and I don't want anyone getting in the way

—Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?

Zhao, a man in his mid-forties, with a bearded face, an untrustworthy expression always marring his face, and an even more dubious character drew in and asked. Zuko didn't know yet, but one day, after learning some truths about this man, he would find very difficult not want to punch something when he so much as heard his name.

—Captain Zhao.— He acknowledged his presence with a displeased demeanor.

—It's commander now — said Zhao — And general Iroh, great hero of our nation.— He bowed

—Retired general.— Iroh bowed back

—The Firelord's brother and son are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?''

No, dammit! Of all people to discover his earlier altercation with the Avatar, fate sends the _greediest,_ Thought Zuko.

—Our ship is being repaired

Zuko could only hope that the commander was as stupid as he wanted him to be right now.

—That's quite a bit of damage— Zhao put in as he looked up to their ship. The air felt thick with tension, hard to breathe. For Sozin's sake, he knew how this was going to end, no matter how cautious he was, Zhao was ten times more cunning. Nervous to the bone, he answered.

—Yes...you wouldn't believe what happened.— Zhao would certainly suspect that something was amiss. —Uncle, tell commander Zhao what happened.— He passed the ball to Iroh

—Yes!'' a little louder than normal. —I will do that!...it was...incredible...what, did we crash or something?— he muttered

—Y-yes, right into an _earth_ kingdom ship

Zuko didn't like the doubtful expression Zhao wore on his face. Arching one brow, the man spoke, in an almost mocking tone

—Really? you must regale me with all the thrilling details...Join me for a drink?—

He didn't like his smug smirk either. Hardening his stare and with a cold voice, Zuko replied. —Sorry, but we have to go—

Iroh, on the other hand, eyed the situation very carefully. He sure did enjoy one thing: Playing dumb. It was very resourceful sometimes, and ironically, you had to be very clever to not let the other person _realize_ you're not exactly brainless, as you let on. Playing dumb, unfazed, was definitely the right way of handling this. Because as smart as commander here was, he would never suspect what was under this tea lover old man façade. Although he was indeed a tea lover. And old. Well, you can't have it all, he thought, something's got to give. So he reprimanded his nephew.

—Prince Zuko! show commander Zhao your respect!— he said. — We would be honoured to join you. Do you have some ginseng tea? it's my favourite.—

However, it still didn't feel good. Playing clown in a lion's den.

* * *

 _E_ _leven years ago_

 _Shila could hear shuffling and a bit of the distinct sound of dangling keys outside the metal door in front of the cell. Suddenly it opened to let through fire nation soldiers, holding the keys she saw earlier when they locked her there, along with some ropes. ''Will they bind us?'' ''What were they afraid of'' she thought angrily ''a waterbender couldn't do much in a metal cell inside a metal ship, as far as she could tell''. ''And our feet were already chained to the bars!'' she reasoned._

 _They were in front of_ _her_ _cell, unlocking it. ''Were they taking someone out?''_

 _Walking in, the men needn't look longer than two seconds to spot who they were looking for. An almost ghost-like small figure, pure white long hair that probably reached its owner's little calves was she not seated on the floor, hugging her knees to her chest, with a fearful glance up as the soldiers neared her. It was the man who captured her. She hardened her stare, her shoulders stiffening._

— _I have openly offered to come here myself for you, my sweetheart. My captain wishes to see with his own eyes what treasure I've found him._

 _One other man kneeled down beside her and proceeded to unchain her left ankle. Then he stood, looked down at her with a disgusted look on his face. Interesting. While one thought she was solid gold the other might as well feel like trashing her out with the ship's coal. How sunny. She attributed this sarcastic trait she found on her to Pakku. She could almost hear him go: ''but you're only six!''. That wiped the smirk from her face real quick. ''When will he come for me?'' it's been two days already. He'll go starving, I'm sure, what with he spending the whole day out and not having me stare a hole in his face clearly telling him to sit down and_ _eat_ _!_

 _She was still seated on the floor. The first man grew irritable and suddenly yanked her up with such force, the other prisoners gasped in shock._

— _Time's a-running little_ _brat!_

 _He tied her hands tightly behind her and shoved the girl out of the cell, then out of the door to the straight metal (how surprising) hallway. They led her through hallway from hallway, far from the cells, until they reached a slightly larger door, with two guards on each side. She glanced up to see they nod to the men that held her, and then open the door._

 _See, as much as she didn't want to, Shila would remember the following events forever, for the man she was about to meet was to cause so much harm to her spirit, it'd leave scars deep and hidden enough that she couldn't reach to trace and soothe._

 _One look at her was enough to send the then Captain Zhao's mind racing in high speed towards one faithful night of his youth in an almost faithless search. In that damned desert after spending all day hours in the blistering sun. The night he conquered the world inside his ever so hungry, unscrupulous mind. Though he never had to work so much in lying through his teeth and feigning genuine intentions as he had that night. However, he had long mastered the art of it, and even wisdom itself couldn't know his dark thoughts and plans. Big, but dark ones. Darker than that giant owl spirit eyes, apparently._

 _And he knew instantly. What the colour of that child's hair meant. He remembered every word of his research on the subject he and the girl evidently had in common: the moon_

 _He bounced back to reality, now under the strong stare of a little waterbender girl, whom he could already see as a sign, that whoever was up there was saying he_ _could._ _And he_ _would_ _._

 _What he could and would be a tale for another time. For now, he could only kneel down, with an over interested expression poorly disguised as something akin to politeness. The result was terrifying, an intent gaze coupled with a twisted attempt at a warm smile. Shila felt something she would later identify as feeling violated. By only being in the same room as the man._

— _Let me introduce myself._

 _Fear, nausea, from one. Longing, satisfaction from the other. And something close to desperation from both sides was what they had there. One had no idea what to expect from this encounter. The other knew exactly what to expect from all this._

— _I_ _am_ _Captain Zhao._

* * *

 _Present day_

Zuko couldn't believe he was ''having a drink'' in Zhao's tent. Fate seemed to be taunting him. In all the sixteen years of his life, the memories he had of the man wasn't exactly pleasant ones. His early encounters with the now commander involved Shila, whom he loved and hated to remember at the same time. He remembered also of the strange way commander Zhao behaved in her presence. Especially in her last years in the royal palace. And it very well helped to buld his opinion on him. Those long stares were borderline infuriating as he grew up—there was just something really wrong in them.

So was this babbling about earth kingdom, the war, etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. He wouldn't admit to anyone (even to his uncle), but the matter of the war always set heavy in his heart. _Her_ words always lingered at the back of his throat, begging to be spilled out. Words of revolution.

—And by year's end, the earth kingdom capital will be under our rule. The fire lord will finally claim victory at this war.— finished Zhao, as he paced the room. Zuko mentally snorted.

—If my father thinks the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he's a fool.

Zhao frowned slightly

—Two years at sea did nothing to tame your tongue.

 _Apparently not_. Zuko refused to let that sink in. Two years. It felt like a lifetime.

But Zhao was definitely enjoying his time poking at Zuko's open wound. He then decided to go directly to the point.

—So... how's your search for the avatar going?

Iroh made his presence loudly known by making a mess as he looked through the tent's weaponry decoration. He and Zuko immediately tensed up at the question —Er... My fault entirely — apologized Iroh, apprehensively.

— We haven't found him yet.— responded Zuko through gritted teeth. Zhao wouldn't want to be messing with him. Not today.

That made Zhao raise his brows

— Did you really expect to? the avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the airbenders...Unless you found some evidence that the avatar's alive?

Yep. He went clenched and unclenched his fists in an attempt to calm down. — No. Nothing.— he responded

This only served to make the commander angry. Zhao hardened his stare.

—Prince Zuko, the avatar is the only one who could stop the fire nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left, you _will_ tell me what you found.

But Zhao certainly didn't understand. It's been two years that his loyalty laid with him and him only.

—I haven't found _anything._ — Zuko stated. Lifting up his chin in what you could call a sort of refined insolence, he finished: It's like you said. The avatar probably died a long time ago. Come on uncle we're going.

However, when he stood up to leave, he came face to face with soldiers blocking his path. One of them spoke:

—Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. They confirmed prince Zuko had the avatar in custody, but let him escape.

He had been _banished_ after all. It wasn't now that fate decided to work out alright to him. He needed to remember his place. Zhao looked him in the eye:

— Now, remind me; How exactly was your ship damaged?

So much for leaving.

* * *

 _Eleven years ago_

 _Iroh did have certain opinions that if said out loud, and heard by the most aristocratic ears of his nation were to undoubtedly be labeled as contradictory, if not if it didn't reach his father, the_ _Firelord's_ _ears._

 _As the next one in line for the throne, he grew up being bombarded by patriotism, an ideology of race superiority, it all being treated so naturally, served with the breakfast every morning. Hell, a person needn't be royalty to be spoonfed that nonsense in this nation. But Iroh prided himself on being capable of tuning most of it out, maintaining his own thoughts on such matters. He usually debated these subjects with some_ _unusual_ _friends of his. Unusual for a fire nation general, at least._

 _But those were miles away from him now, what was_ _unusual at this moment_ _was this child, here presented to the Firelord in his war room, by captain Zhao. He was mesmerized by her. What_ _wasn't_ _unusual, sadly, was how she was being dealt there, with her being from the watertribe, he thought. Nevertheless, she was a_ _child_ _. The men he worked with in the army at least didn't go that_ _low_ _. Although those were honourable men, who didn't know better than to_ _obey_ _. Zhao certainly wasn't a honourable man, and he did know more than the average men, unfortunately. They couldn't send this girl to her death._

— _I ask for permission my lord, to make a request.— spoke Zhao with a slight bow and one of those smirks of his that betrayed his impassive face with a glimpse of his dark thoughts. It didn't feel good to Iroh. The fire lord said nothing but silently urged him to go on._

— _I ask to intervene in this waterbender's fate. I ask to keep her. Keep her as my captive. My servant._

 _He couldn't be serious!_

— _I-I beg your pardon?— inquired Iroh, not thinking straight. 'He's surely misheard it'_

— _I wish to make the girl my servant._

— _And why would you wish so, captain Zhao?— the Firelord spoke for the first time_

— _I'd say I was captured by her...uniqueness. A child touched by the moon, you see. A rather interesting souvenir._

 _Iroh couldn't hear any more of that_

— _But that's absurd!— he stated outragedly— That's barbaric! a scandal! What in the world could interest you to turn a child into your_ _slave_ _?_

— _Settle down, Iroh— ordered fire lord Azulon_

— _Would you permit me my lord?— inquired Zhao, unfazed by general Iroh's outburst._

 _The frail little thing of a girl looked so terrified. His father was cold, collected, but even him couldn't be so..._

— _Father!_

— _Iroh, quiet!—_

 _...Heartless._

— _No! listen to me!_

 _He had a heart, Iroh did. A heart that swelled with tranquility. A heart that settles down in peace. A heart that adored all kinds of tea, but also, a heart hollowed by the too early parting of the joy of his life._

 _Children were children, even when they were no more. They were supposed to go back home, to the ones waiting for them._

 _Suddenly this wasn't about the girl anymore._

— _Father, you can't do this. She's just a child, she's not supposed to suffer...to..._

 _Zhao was growing frustrated. If there was someone who could convince the Firelord to not abide by his request, it was Iroh. The Firelord's firstborn. His favourite. And certainly the most impertinent._

— _I intend to turn her into a house servant...— in a stronger tone, the captain insisted and..._

— _We don't know what you'd do to her!_

 _There. Cat out of the bag._

— _And what do you suggest, my son?_

— _I suggest...I — he started, and then more confidently — I suggest that I keep her._

 _Zhao panicked._

— _She's a waterbender, general, she-_

 _Raising a hand to interrupt the captain, Lord Azulon stared at Iroh from all the way up his throne. To very few people Fire Lord Azulon showed himself to be understanding. His first born was graced with being one of them, though. Conveying the situation carefully with a trained eye, he spoke_

— _My son, she'll never be-_

— _She'll never be my daughter in your eyes, I know. But I can't let you sell her to anyone and surely can't afford to let you sentence her to death. I may have failed in Ba Sing Se, and fate may have taken away my son— But I'm still coherent. You didn't raise me to kill infants. And I very well can't let you kill this child's_ _spirit_ _._

— _You are aware she'll never replace Lu Ten._

 _It wasn't much of a question._

— _I know.— He looked at the girl now intently taking in everything around her.— She'll be someone else entirely._

 _Iroh left the room with hope big in his heart, and a hand linked to a tiny one. On the other hand, Zhao left empty handed, empty hearted, but with a head full of murderous thoughts. He was seething his lungs out._

* * *

 _They were out of the war room now. Still, a little shaken by the battle he just won, Iroh took Shila to everywhere in the palace, nonstop. He was very wise indeed and was particularly good with children, but he was at a loss for words. He was giving himself some time to think. Was his decision rushed? what exactly was he supposed to say to this little girl? the pale thing was walking close beside him, hand entwined with his and yet she seemed so out of it as if she numbed all her feelings down. You could say the child had very well been sentenced to her death by looking at her expression. She must miss home surely._

 _He suddenly stopped walking. He couldn't delay it any longer. Iroh_ had just _adopted a girl, he had to give the matter its proper importance, for heaven's sake! How does she feel about this whole thing? He may have just saved her from a horrible fate, but he still had just taken her with him without any saying of hers. What about her parents? ''probably murdered by Zhao's men'' he thought bitterly. But what if it wasn't the case? No, his father wouldn't even_ _entertain_ _the idea of him delivering her back to her family. And it was not as if it was_ _easy_ _to go into the northern water tribe. It_ _was_ _a great nation._

 _Sighing in defeat, he kneeled down facing the girl. He still did not know her name. She seemed a bit confused, but that was it. Still somewhat expressionless. She_ _was_ _an intriguing child. Blue eyes now staring back at him were now a little suspicious._

— _I think by now you know every place's name here in the palace. But I seem to be lacking in my manners by not asking the name of my wandering partner._

 _Although her face didn't crack a single smile, her eyes lit slightly with mirth. It almost worked in urging her to speak, but she bit her tongue. The mirth was rapidly replaced by awareness again, and Iroh sighed once more. It was indeed a difficult matter._

— _My name is Iroh. What's your name, darling?_

 _Darling. It wasn't said with malice at all. If anything, it was said with care. Nevertheless, it made Shila frown. It reminded her of her time spent in that monkey-faced man's ship._

 _And made Iroh wonder what was he doing wrong. But she did manage to say her name_

— _My name is Shila_

 _Her voice was haunting. Soft, velvety like_

— _Hello Shila_ _— Iroh smiled warmly. — Shi-la. Do you know the meaning of your name, Shila? — she nodded her head — you do?_

— _Yes. It means ''little flame''_

— _That's right._

— _Pakku said — Instantly she was more talkative— that my father named me so because I was the little flame that kept his heart warm. From the cold. The north_ _is_ _quite cold._

— _It is, yes — smiling at her logic, but slightly frowning, Iroh asked:_

— _Do you miss your parents, Shila?_

— _They're dead — He eyed her startled by her bluntness. — I live with Pakku._

 _Pakku from the water tribe. He didn't see that coming._

— _Pakku, you said? Is he your grandpa?— she nodded again_

 _Fate surely works in funny ways sometimes. Iroh then proceeded to take something from his pockets. A tile. A Pai Sho tile._

— _Do you know what this is?— he showed her the piece_

— _Yes._

— _Oh, Aren't you a smart girl?_

 _She smiled shyly this time._

— _A white lotus tile. From the Pai Sho game. Pakku has it in a necklace, but hidden._

 _Of course he does_ _, thought Iroh amused_

 _Placing the tile in her palm, and closing it, he said. —Well, this is yours now. And I want to tell you something. Listen closely.—_

— _What is it?— She was curious_

— _All old people know each other._

* * *

 _When his mother said they were meeting a_ _new_ _family member, Zuko would have never guessed that his uncle Iroh had adopted a girl. It had not been more than six months that they received the news of their cousin Lu Ten's death. After the untimely passing of his son, uncle Iroh had not had the strength nor mind to lead his mission anymore, so he came back home from Ba Sing Se. Ever since then he hasn't got many jokes at the tip of his tongue anymore, and didn't have the same glint in his eyes. Zuko missed him dearly._

 _Waiting in the garden with his mom and Azula, with the latter talking all day long of the absurd of their uncle ''playing father'' to a complete stranger. He wondered if uncle Iroh would feel better, with a new child. If it would bring back his old uncle that had been certainly left in the earth kingdom. He was preparing himself to meet the girl, found he was a tad nervous about it, as his uncle came strolling down towards them, hand in hand with said girl._

 _But all the time in the world could not prepare him enough for what met his eyes. To say Zuko was astonished to meet a_ _white-haired girl_ _was definitely an understatement. She kind of resembled a ghost, no kidding. It was strange, although when she came nearer, something sort of tugged at his heart a little. It raced a bit when she locked eyes with him. He would never fully realize until older, that it was because the girl in front of him was the prettiest girl he had ever seen, unusual hair colour included._

 _But her clothes, her clothes were different from his and his sister's. They weren't unknown to him. He had seen it in history books from school: Blue heavy clothing trimmed with some white fur. That meant she wasn't fire nation. She was a-_

— _A waterbender? — exclaimed Azula with a somewhat disgusted expression. Ursa, his mother ushered her to be quiet, with a disapproving frown marring her pretty face. But Azula wouldn't have any of it— As if not being royalty wasn't bad enough, uncle couldn't at least pick a_ civilized fire _nation citizen!_

— _Azula!— reprimanded her mother — Do apologize, now!_

— _No, thanks!— she then went on running down the hall, leaving them shocked by what she just did._

 _Ursa pressed her lips into a thin line and shook her head helplessly. She looked over to Shila. Seeing the hurt in the child's face, she said:_

— _I'm so sorry Iroh, heaven knows what's wrong with that girl— to which Iroh nodded knowingly, hiding a hurt of his own. Zuko's mother kneeled down to Shila's height, and reached a hand to land carefully on Shila's head, smoothing down some stray hairs, as a soothing gesture. 'This girl went through so much' 'what a brave little warrior, this one'_

— _Hello, my dear. My name is Ursa. What is yours?— Ursa's voice was so comforting. In Shila's mind, her own mother's voice sounded just like that._

— _I'm Shila — speaking of voices, this girl's sounded nice. Soft, like his mother's. No, it wasn't quite the word. He couldn't come up with something, all he could think of was that it reminded him of smoked honey, he reasoned._

— _That's a beautiful name. This young man — gesturing to her right — is Zuko, My son. Zuko, say hi._

 _As Shila looked little Zuko's way, his stomach decided it was time to do that funny thing it does when you're standing on a cliff and you're afraid of heights. 'What was wrong with it?' he thought_

— _H-hi._

— _Hello._

— _My name is Zuko._

— _I know._

— _Oh. Y-yes._

 _It was like he went sailing for the first time. It bothered him to no end. For Zuko's relief, Iroh decided to join in the exchange_

— _See, my nephew, Shila's unusual hair comes with a wonderful tale. Wanna hear?_

 _Oh. The hair. That reached past her knees. The hair he had an annoying sudden urge to grab and pull._

— _It starts like this..._

* * *

 _It had been only two days of her living in the royal palace, and regardless of Iroh and Ursa's better efforts, Shila didn't feel exactly welcome. Or_ _safe._

 _Those days in the ship couldn't be washed out of her lonely, wandering and_ _traumatized_ _mind no matter how hard she tried. Along with the memories of those soldiers mistreating — no, torturing her fellow waterbenders captured as well. They beat up the men and dragged the women by the arm to who knows where. All she knew was that they went pleading and screaming and came back sobbing. She was left alone under the orders of the captain himself, though. Surely nothing in the world could be as frightening to her as that Zhao man's wicked smirk while watching her closely back in his ship._

 _But it certainly came quite close to it when she came to be in the presence of a man she learned was called Ozai. Apparently, he was Iroh's younger brother. They could be strangers to one another, unrelated for all she could tell. They were_ _nothing_ _alike. Neither were they very close._

 _She spent most of these past two days hidden in the garden (when Iroh was busy), but at the moment she found herself in the parlour facing said garden which was under a heavy rain. She didn't want to get wet, so she wasn't out there, but it didn't keep her from enjoying it's pleasant smell or playing with her waterbending skills. She liked making the drops twirl and dance from where she sat. She felt odd, however. Felt like she was being watched._

— _So the rumors are true. You are indeed very skilled. Some of Zhao's soldiers even went as far as to call you a prodigy. Grandchild of Pakku from the northern water tribe._

 _Shila looked over her shoulder startled, then turned around to face her new company. Cold, cold eyes. Nothing like Iroh's at all._

— _Six years old only. Not even my oldest child has developed such abilities as to fight soldiers with his firebending. Although my youngest might be a good match for you._

 _She kept staring Ozai indifferently. He didn't like to be ignored._

— _What?— he demanded angrily— Cat got your tongue?_

 _She kept silent. Calmer, and speaking in a chilly tone, he went_

— _Just so you know, child, I do not allow_ _my_ _children to interact with_ _lower, common people._ _I don't know where my brother wishes to take this but I will not have you interfere with the raising of my children. I'll see as long as you are here, that you remain like this: alone. And-_

— _Ozai._

 _He turned around to find his wife, Ursa, standing behind him with a sour expression._

— _What are you doing here, Ursa if not in your quarters? — asked him in an even icier voice than before._

— _I came to fetch Shila. And you, my husband?_

 _He looked affronted. How dare she to confront him like this? he decided not to make a scene in front of the freakiest little peasant, exposing himself_

— _I was just welcoming Iroh's waterbender properly, wasn't I, child? — Sarcasm looked ugly on Ozai — But I seem to be needed at my father's war room. I'll just leave you two here now. — With a hard stare at Ursa's way that screamed ''We'll talk about this later'', he left._

 _With him gone the air felt lighter, and Ursa released a breath she didn't know she was holding. In a softer voice, she spoke. — Shila, dear! I've been looking all over for you! — with a more serious expression, she asked:— Tell me, Shila; what had my husband had to tell you?_

 _The girl looked anywhere but in Ursa's eyes._

— _He was... he was just complimenting my bending abilities. I was bending the raindrops._

— _I see — nodded the woman, but not entirely convinced.— But why aren't you playing with Azula and Zuko? Azula can be quite a handful but Zuk- come to think of it, I don't think I've seen him around..._

 _Even with Ozai's departure she still felt she was being observed. Truth was, Zuko was hiding behind a pillar, watching little Shila. Been there for quite some time, actually._

— _I...wasn't interested in playing. And Zuko — she pointed her thumb to the left. — is behind that pillar, watching us._

 _That startled Zuko, who made his presence even more known._

— _Oh Zuko, what are you doing there? come here! have you been watching us all the time and making your mother look silly?_

 _That, on the other hand, cracked Zuko a smile, a playful one_

— _Mom, I wasn't making you look silly, I'm just really good at hide and seek, even better than Azula!_

 _Ursa smiled warmly — I believe you. But I'll tell you one secret, little man_

 _Zuko looked on intently. Feigning a whisper, she said:_

— _It is not stalking a girl that you'll get her attention, my son_

— _Wh-what?— he spluttered, blushing furiously — I was not- it's not like- Oh mom!_

 _Chuckling, his mother ruffled both children's hair. — It's afternoon tea time. Let's get going._

 _She then led the way through the hall, with Shila and Zuko following behind her. In a low voice, almost a mumble, Zuko spoke:_

— _You're... really good at waterbending. — Shila looked his way with a rather upset expression. He didn't understand._

— _Were you there all the time? you listened to all your father said and did nothing? — she didn't know the prince was a coward._

— _I- he's my father! what was I supposed to do?_

— _I don't know. But Pakku said you shouldn't be neutral in situations of injustice. That there's a special place in hell for those people.— she said with resentment, then went on silently as if she's never said a word_

 _Neither did this ''Pakku'' person nor Shila knew how those words were to affect Zuko in the future. How it would torment him for years ahead. He was to feel hell for himself._

* * *

 _Present day_

Two years at sea. And it was all going to be thrown in the trash. Two years battling anger, shame, homesickness. Two years questioning his own worth. To his father, to the throne, to _her._ To the world and even just to himself. Hope used to be blue. Like her eyes, like water, running through his fingers. But then he learned that hope was like air, even more difficult to catch. Air was everywhere and nowhere simultaneously. It took two years for him to find it, hope. And less than two hours for him to lose it. Zuko refused to believe he was just kid, he couldn't believe that damned airbender was more volatile than _her_ face, in and out of his mind. He couldn't believe Zhao was about to steal away his only chance at steadiness.

— My search party is ready. — stated Zhao, as he returned to the tent Zuko and Iroh were waiting in. — Once I'm out to sea, my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you will be free to go.

— Why? Are you worried I'm gonna try and stop you? — inquired a very pissed off Zuko, clenching his fists. But that only served to amuse Commander Zhao. Could a teenager stop him? he didn't think so.

— You? stop me? that's impossible.

— Don't underestimate me, Zhao, I will capture the Avatar before you! — 'you try to belittle me', he thought

— Prince Zuko, that's enough! — intervened Iroh, yet it wouldn't put down the fire burning inside the prince. Determination was all he had left.

Neither would it stop Zhao from smirking, arrogance dripping from every word he said. — You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of ships under my command. And you... You're just a banished prince. No home, no allies. Your own father doesn't even want you.

'This bastard won't dare go any further', thought Zuko. He was seething with cold fury. Lifting his chin he said: — You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father, he will welcome me with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne.

Iroh could only shake his head. Couldn't his nephew see he was meant to something bigger? He was only exposing himself. Again.

Zhao seemed to find it all very funny. — If your father really wanted you home, he would've let you return by now. But in his eyes, you're a failure and a disgrace to the fire nation.

The commander could see the anguish in Zuko's eyes.

— That's not true

All the more entertaining. Licking his lips in anticipation, he delivered the final blow. If he wanted flame...

— You... have the scar to prove it.

...Flame was what he got

Lunging forward in wild, wild anger Zuko yelled: — Argh! maybe you'd like one to match! — yes, burning inside him

With eyes dancing in mirth, the older man asked: — Is that a challenge?

Zuko would see to leave one a very bright shade of red.

— An Agni Kai. At sunset.

— Very well. It's a shame your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do. — Zhao departed, leaving Zuko with a bitter taste at the back of his tongue.

Iroh was stunned silent. What a foolish decision his nephew had just made!

— Prince Zuko. Have you forgotten what happened the last time you dueled a master?

Silence reigned

'It does not matter'. He too wished somebody was here to watch him bring Zhao down. _She_ never liked the commander very much. Touching his scar, he answered the question:

— I will never forget.

* * *

 _Present day, eastern air temple._

They didn't understand, it was unforgivable. The fire nation wiping out of the map a whole culture, murdering his only family. Was his running away unforgivable too? his selfishness led to this. He could only imagine it all happening. Gyatso. Gyatso was the world's greatest airbender. Aang could only imagine the sheer brutality it took to take him down. To burn his home to the ground. Gyatso was gone. And his friends? could they ever forgive him? They must have felt terrified, he thought with a knot forming in his died filled with fear and desperation. They died hopeless. Because their hope was a coward, ungrateful brat. What a great friend he was.

Tears streamed down the young Avatar's face, ceaselessly, while a impetuous anger burned his heart hollow. His eyes wide open glowed as well as his tattoos, the look of complete rage, anguish in his face, frightening and saddening Katara, who was fighting against Aang's storm in an attempt to reach him and calm him down. They met not so long ago and were traveling together for about a couple of weeks only, yet Katara was so drawn to the boy, it ached raw to see him hurting.

Nevertheless, she couldn't help but stare in awe at what this kid was capable of. She wondered if his heart craved for vengeance as hers did. And if it was as wild as this storm at the moment.

— Aang!— she shouted, trying to make him listen to her from up above where he hovered in the air. — I know you're upset, and I know how hard it is to lose the people we love. I went through the same thing when I lost my mom!

She was trying to reason with him, but what words could soothe down his fury? — Monk Gyatso and the other airbenders may be gone, but you still have a family! Sokka and I! we're your family now! and we aren't going anywhere!

He seemed to be listening now. — You will heal Aang! and you will heal the world!

Upon listening to those words, Avatar Aang made a promise deep in his heart. He will tend to the world's wounds. And the fire will be tamed and will hurt no more.

* * *

It was time. Just like the order been for a while now waiting. The order, as secret as it was, somehow had access to old, rare important documents...of rather important people.

Mostly politics related. But One of them from late avatar Roku himself offered some kind of an enigma to them. It was dated to a year before his death, a letter and it said:

''My soul will be burnt down, reduced to ashes. The _wind_ will carry it away and it will only come back when my blood redeems itself.''

The order knew exactly what that meant. Ashes and the blood didn't. And it was her duty to make them know. To make the ends _meet_. Especially one of them. She made a promise. Or else she might just stop breathing.

— Is that what I think it is? — asked Princess Yue, as she looked to the avatar's sanctuary of the northern water tribe. A strong, bright blue light shone from the ice ornament on the sanctuary's roof, gathering quite a crowd around the ice hut.

— I think so, Yue. — Answered a young woman, of sixteen. pearly white hair reaching past her waist. She stood up from where she's been sitting on the roof of her home. It _was_ time. It was time and now she had a mission. But where to start? How was she supposed to guide him to his destiny? when he himself didn't know where he stood?

She was Shila and he was Zuko, and it's been a while since they've seen each other. Both had a mission, both needed the Avatar to succeed. She belonged to nowhere. He had a home to return to. He believed she was dead. She believed _in_ him too much to let him on the wrong path.

* * *

A/N: Theeeere it isssss! Brand new! please tell me what you think! it will do no good to my health be it good or bad feedback, but I don't care, I live dangerously!

'Oh, where are my manners? Please come in, review, let me show you around my review inbox...'

See you next chapter!


End file.
